ADMINISTRATION CORE ABSTRACT The Pediatric Centers of Excellence in Nephrology funded by the NIDDK provide a focus to increase efficiency and promote collaborative efforts among groups of successful investigators at institutions with established comprehensive kidney research bases. We propose an administrative structure for the Children?s Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) Pediatric Center of Excellence in Nephrology that will form an interdisciplinary partnership between colleagues with expertise in design and analysis of observational studies and clinical trials, with individuals successful in initiating pediatric clinical trials within learning health systems, and colleagues with proven track records in research methods, clinical phenotyping and research training. The CHOP-PCEN will have three biomedical research cores in addition to the Administrative core; a Design and Analysis core, a Clinical phenotyping core focused on Nutrition/CVD risk factors and Bone health, and a Learning Health System Core, as well as a pilot and feasibility program, an enrichment core and two research project proposals utilizing the cores. The overall goal of the administrative core is to provide direction, guidance and oversight for the entire PCEN and assure its effective and efficient functioning. The Administrative core will interact with and engage our research base which includes 39 investigators, with 150 funded projects totaling over $35 million in annual direct costs. Over $12 million of this funding is directly relevant to pediatric nephrology led by likely users of the core services.